


Corridor

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No idea how this thing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ummm.





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.

They pass each other in the corridor.

One’s shoulders slightly slouched, as though carrying the weight of burdens, shadows following, sucking the light out of wherever they went. No one follows him, and he looks the definition of terrible, eyes once a moving, living storm now downcast and dull. A slight wind circles his feet as he walks, causing his robes to rise and fall with motion.

The other’s eyes searching, darting all over the opposite figure, the astounding green of it hurting the eyes of whoever met his gaze. He ignores the soft bickering between a fire-haired boy and a brown-eyed girl, instead looking elsewhere, at the other figures he other two had not taken notice of. He watches the other’s movements, and his gaze holds inexpressible concern.

For a moment in the soft silence of the corridor the first figure turns his gaze up slightly and grey meets green.

And the moment passes.

They walk past the other, air vibrating with the voices of two particular people but somehow silent, quieter than they have ever known it to be. The silence swirls.

It echoes with a hundred things not said, a hundred things they should have done. Of regret and guilt and loss.

But both figures move further and further away from the other, down and up the long corridor echoing with the silence of what was and what it could have been.

Both turn, one with the wind, the other with two friends, from the sucking silence of the corridor.

Away from the other.

The wind circles and the silence speaks of emptiness.


End file.
